


Muppet

by louisovermyknee



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Circus, Dancing, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Kitten Harry, M/M, Party, Slow Dancing, Smut, Spanking, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisovermyknee/pseuds/louisovermyknee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The circus comes only once a year. A love like this comes once in a life time. Harry is a popcorn salesman that gets minimum wage for working at the circus. Louis 'The Tommo' is a brave lion tamer that wants more than just a bag of popcorn. (I warn you that the ending is not that great.)<br/>“Something’s about. I’m always out. And now I’m stuck around like a muppet; and I will never stop” – Grasscut “Muppet”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Muppet

**Author's Note:**

> Not one of my best works, but here you go!  
> Song: "Muppet" by Grasscut --> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s717xRYq9V4

**Harry POV**

            The circus was in town once again. It was a seasonal event, you know. When the autumn leaves were falling and the clouds rolled in for cooler days and nights, it was usually a sign that the circus was on the way. It seemed like everyone else was excited for it expect for me. I had a reason, though. I was a popcorn seller. Yeah, life isn’t that great if all you do is sell popcorn to strangers. Even though I’ve finished school, I was just in this for the money until I could get a proper career. I’d get out of this small town, start a family and all that jazz, but for now, I was busy handing a medium sized carton of popcorn to who looked like a housewife.

            “$2.50, please” I maintained a smile to the customer. The housewife quietly fumbled with her money. After exchanging change, I politely said “Thank you and enjoy” I rested my arm on the cart railing. My friendly smile slowly disappeared into boredom as my previous customer strolled away. My eyes scanned the area around me to see if there were any pending customers nearby. I didn’t find anyone in particular, but I did find the scenery to be pretty typical for a setting at the circus.

            The smell of the circus reeked of old alcohol, dirt and cookies besides the popcorn stand where I worked. A little boy nibbled on cotton candy. College students recklessly tried their best at some carnie game. The crowd across from my stand was laughing and chuckling away at the show; which consisted of nothing but puppets on strings. “BONK! BONK!” a stubby puppet holding a baseball bat hit the other small puppet figure on the head. “Who’s there?” the smaller puppet replied, completely not phased at all from the previous hit. “BONK!” the stubby one shouted. “Bonk who?” asked the small one and the audience waited patiently for the punch line. “JUST BONK!” the stubby puppet swung his bat at the other again and the audience roared with aimless laughter.

            I stayed put at the popcorn stand and I faintly giggled at such a bad joke. I figured I could use that one sometime, but I always forget that one thing. I suck at telling jokes, and I still fail to believe in that statement. Honestly, I know the cow goes moo and the giraffe had a really long face, but I never seem to come up with a great joke to have the whole room going. If anything, the crowd would laugh at my stupidity. That’s just the way it goes, I guess. I don’t know what I’m doing with my life and I don’t know how to control it. After witnessing that puppet show, I sort of liked to think I was a puppet, only there were no strings attached. There’s nothing holding me back, but I still don’t know where to go. Abruptly, I was what could be called a muppet and I’m selling popcorn for $2.50.


	2. Lion Tamer

**Harry POV**

            My legs were starting to weaken. Every night I had to roll the damn popcorn stand into storage. The wheels would creek and the load was heavy. It was embarrassing too. A few out lookers who stayed to see the last show would stop and stare at me. I could still hear their judging, giggling laughs as I pushed my way through storage. I mumbled to the cursed stand “Come on, almost there” Just as I entered my storage place; I sat the old, heavy machine down. My body immediately recoiled and I stretched myself out. “Man, I should join a gym” I said to myself, but I didn’t make a commitment.

I reached for the lock and chain. Clicking the metal locks together, I sealed the popcorn stand in its place. It would stay there until the next morning, and I was not excited for another day on the job. I exited the storage shelter to find that the sun had set. Nothing but the hanging light bulbs from the carnie game structures led the pathway through the circus. It was quiet for a moment until my ears caught up to their surroundings. I heard muffled cheering and some type of excerpt from what sounded like music you would hear at a club. I realized I had never taken the time in all of my days working at the circus to watch an actual performance that did not include puppets. Without putting much thought to it, my subconscious ordered me as another cheer resounded from the distant tent. “ _Well? What are you waiting for? GO ON!”_

The tent was of a typical red and white striped color. I pulled back the curtains and entered the giant arena. A cage circled the stage and a few wooden stools, metal rings, and a chair were set in the middle. The audience was packed with anxious customers waiting for the main event which I would soon discover. I slowly became embarrassed, thinking everyone was staring at me. I couldn’t blame them, though, I never did like my ‘popcorn selling outfit’ that consisted nothing but a plain black apron and jeans. I quickly scuttled to an open seat in the front row. I sat down and fumbled with my fingers until the DJ music suddenly stopped.

“Welcome all! Welcome!” a hidden announcer shouted through the speakers. “Good evening and welcome to the show!” A drumroll thundered throughout the stadium. “May I present to you, the handsome and brave, the daring and amazing, the one and only …” the drumroll concluded with a crashing symbol “TOMMO THE LION TAMER!” The audience roared and cheered at the sound of the performer’s name. I clapped along with the crowd, not knowing what to expect. Just then, an adult male lion came bursting through the cage behind the curtain. A few women gasped and a couple men oohed and awed. My eyes widened with surprise, but I was even more surprised when the Tommo stepped out.

He was wearing a red coat with golden buttons and cufflinks. He wore black pants and white gloves. His hair was prepped up in a quiff. He made an entrance in the caged arena and it seemed like everybody else knew him except for me. I saw the Tommo stared down at the African beast. The lion lowered itself and growled, almost like it was about to pounce and attack its human prey. However, I noticed something else about this lion tamer that I didn’t actually expect. In his hand was a whip that cracked as he snapped it forward. The lion backed off at the pending snap of the leather. I think my heart skipped a beat. It was either that or my heart stopped all together.

The lion tamer was great at his work. He guided the majestic lion around the caged arena. He made the animal stand on the wooden stool and jumped through the rings. When the Tommo sat down in the chair in the middle of the arena, the lion sat beside him and purred lowly as the man scratched his mane. I never thought an animal that seems so threatening could be so adorable and kind. The lion was led backstage once again. Before the lion tamer turned around to walk away, I got one last look at him as he bowed to the audience. His smile overthrew me. I just had to find out more about him. I don’t know why, but something was just pulling me towards him. Only problem was, he doesn’t know me, and all I know right now is his name and what he does for living. While the audience behind me retreated out of the tent, I searched the area as secretly as I could. After all, there had to be a way backstage somehow.


	3. Starstruck

**Harry POV**

Sneaking around was not my best profession. I was trying my luck as I lurked past the curtain and hid backstage. It sounded like a simple, easy task. All I had to do was to make it backstage without anybody noticing, hide away for a little while as other performers readied themselves to finish the night, and then find that one lion tamer whose performance has hypnotized me. After peeking back and forth behind heavy barrels of water and avoiding one security guard after another, I was hoping to find a majestic little someone. Rest assured, I did find a little someone. Only, he wasn’t little and he wasn’t exactly a someone. But he was majestic. A majestic lion, that is.

            I hadn’t noticed the lion’s cage as I was sneaking around the place. The lion lowly growled at me once he figured I wasn’t a circus performer. I froze in my stance for a few seconds. My eyes were wide with fear. The lion glared at me like he’s attack me through the bars. My subconscious finally came back to me. My body automatically stepped back. I was so focused on the animal in front of me I didn’t realize what or who was behind me.

            A pair of hands caught my back. I jumped and let out a small yelp as he spun me around. “Whoa! Easy there, fella!” That’s when I received a good long close up of the man I was looking for. He wasn’t wearing his red and gold coat anymore. He wore a plain dark black undershirt and blue jeans. His hair was still in a quiff, but it was slightly worn out from his amazing performance. While he lightly scuttled me to the side, I watched him scold the playing beast. “Shame on you! Frightening a stranger just for fun!” The lion’s paws pushed at the bars of the cage, as if to fight back, but his expression lowered. “Ah! Ah! Ah! Pussy cat!” the Tommo’s index finger pointed and wagged at the lion. The animal complied and set itself down in the hay, beaten by his master.

            I was astonished how this man could control him. Finally, the Tommo turned to me. Seeing how amazed I was, he apologized. “Sorry about that. Pussy cat is not that fond of strangers” It took a while for me to find my voice. My brain farted and my first words to him were messy “P- Pussy?” I squeaked out. The Tommo laughed out loud. “Yeah, great name, right?” My expression lightened up a bit and I started laughing along. I tried not to think about the name behind the pussy cat. The Tommo sighed and asked “So, what brings you back here tonight?” I scrambled for a good answer, but I was completely starstruck. All that came out was “Well, um, I just saw your show and I thought you were amazing” It was not the best excuse, but it would have to do.

            The Tommo smiled and said “Aww, why thank you!” He was quite cheerful compared to me. He continued to greet me with energy “I’m always happy to meet a fan! But, how exactly did you get in here without getting caught?” This was a difficult question to answer. I didn’t know how he would react to the clearly obvious answer. I didn’t know whether he would call security or let me slide. I was thinking about it a little too long. The Tommo answered it for me. “Wait! Don’t tell me. You snuck in here just to find me! Very sly! You’ve made it, mate! But you probably should get out of here before somebody else discovers you” The Tommo congratulated me, but he was still informing me to leave. I completely understood and I was prepared to leave. I turned around, but he stopped me.

            “Hold on, I said you SHOULD go. I’m not saying right now” I couldn’t help but smile back. He was such an awesome performer and an even funnier person off stage. “Um, ok” I struggled, just going along for the ride. “I feel like I’ve seen you before. But where?” This was my time to shine. “Well, I sell popcorn in front of a puppet show; but I haven’t heard of you until I found a seat in the audience” The Tommo seemed surprised. “Oh! Now I remember you! You were in the front row, weren’t you?” I nodded my head and said “Yes” I was happy he remembered me so specifically. This made me feel special for a single moment. “I can’t blame you for not knowing me. This was my first performance” I was shocked to discover this. “Really? Well, you really had the whole crowd buzzing with that …” I just had to say it, “Pussy cat”

            We laughed over it for a moment. This was great to finally have somebody laugh with you and not at you. “You’re funny. What’s your name?” My hand rose to shake his, “Harry Styles” I said, “So, Mr. Tommo,” I said, but the lion tamer chuckled once again. “Tommo? Please, Tommo the Lion Tamer is my stage name. My name is Louis Tomlinson” “Louis,” I repeated, still shaking his hand, “It’s nice to meet you!” “Same here, mate. Same here” he said as we shook our hands up and down rather slowly. For some reason, he didn’t let go of my hand and I didn’t let go of his hand. Suddenly, our shake came to a stop, and we still held on. “Oh, um, sorry” I pulled my hand back. This was awkward enough for a muppet to meet a lion tamer. “It’s alright. Well, Harry, should I escort you outside so you won’t have the trouble of sneaking yourself out?” I smiled. Somehow he knew exactly what I was thinking. “Sure,” I said “Thanks” We started walking.

            As we made our way past a few security guards, all of them gave off a look of suspicion. When we got to the main curtain, one security man stopped us. “Don’t worry,” Louis said, “He’s part of the employees here” That’s when my mind just stopped.  _Employee?! WHY DIDN’T I USE THAT EXCUSE?!_  I was immediately angry for not letting myself in, but I hid that one away. It didn’t matter now, anyway. It was time to say good-bye. “Hey, maybe I’ll see you around?” Louis said. “Yeah,” I said, which I silently prayed for. “Good-bye” the lion tamer said. “Good-bye” I said, and we walked in opposite directions, waving away as a sign that we might just find each other again. Silently, I hoped he would be performing again tomorrow night. I hoped there would be an open seat in the front row. This was quite strange, because for the first time in a long time, I couldn’t wait to go to work the next day.


	4. Invitation

**Louis POV**

            Wow. That was weird. I meet a fan and I can’t stop thinking about him. I made a note to myself, committing me to do exactly what he did to me. Harry, I believe his name was, said he sells popcorn in front of a puppet show. I took a look at the circus map, and low and behold, his stand is just a few tents away. Thank goodness for makeup artists. When I stepped away from the tent, I was not Tommo the Lion Tamer. I became a usual pedestrian hungry for popcorn.

            I casually walked, strutting a not-so-attractive dragging of the feet. I let myself slouch and my disguise was unheard of. Within a few minutes, I spotted the target. Harry wore his apron that was striped like the tent and it matched the carton of popcorn he was giving away to a rather oversized customer. I waited for the man to move on, and then I approached the special, curly-haired seller.

**Harry POV**

            “Hello, how can I help you?” I acted out a cheery service. I hated this bit, but it had to be done. As long as I can make it through this day, I can see the Tommo again tonight. Man, I was excited. Maybe we actually could meet up again, but for now, I had to attend to my customer. Instead of giving me an order to fill, he handed me a small, white envelope. “From a friend,” the man told me, “See you tonight, curly” the man winked at me before turning away.

            As I held the envelope in my hand, I could’ve sworn I heard that voice before. I picked my head up to ask a question, but the stranger was gone. I looked around to see if there were any pending customers. There were none. My fingers pricked at the sides of the envelope. I peeled it open, pulled out the letter and began to read.

_Dear Harry,_

_When you get tired of watching puppets all day, please bring your cart to the show tonight. I’ve pulled a few strings (no pun intended) and now I’m offering you a new and hopefully better setting. Meet me backstage at the end of your shift, and keep your popcorn poppin’!_

_Yours truly, Louis._

            Well, this came as a shocker. I just got an offer to switch places from the lion tamer himself. I immediately agreed to this statement. Although the jokes from the puppets did flatter me, it can become boring after the first few days on the job. I didn’t let a second thought fool me. I promised myself I would follow this order. In just a couple hours, it would be my first night at my new job.


	5. Strings Attached

**Harry POV**

Another great show had passed. Tommo the lion tamer bowed to his audience. For a second night, he was a great performer I wasn’t completely sure where to park the popcorn stand, so I just left it on the outside of the dressing room. I also didn’t know where Louis wanted to meet me specifically. All I had to do now was to wait. The applause behind the curtain continued as the Tommo stepped off stage. He smiled when he saw me and I returned the expression.

            “So, you got my note?!” Louis shouted from over the crowd. “Yeah! Thanks so much!” I followed. “Do you like the new setting?!” Louis asked me, but it was more of a yell than a question. “Definitely, yes!” I told the truth as the crowd slowly calmed down. I certainly did make a good profit tonight. I guess more people are hungry when they’re watching a handsome lion tamer other than a puppet show. “Come on, in here” Louis said whilst opening the door to the dressing room.

            Once inside the tent, I could see the clothing racks that stood on the sidelines. The costumes that hung there were colorful and clown-like. Beyond the room were a small loveseat couch and a coffee table for decoration. Standing tall against the other side of the tent wall was a vanity. Lights were shining brightly around the corners of the mirror and the table was overwhelmed with makeup and hair products. I knew it would take a lot of effort just to put up your hair, but this seemed crazy.

            Louis sat himself down on the couch, tired from taming his pussy cat. His hand patted on the seat beside him. I got the message and walked over to sit. “I liked the show” I said whilst letting myself down onto the couch. “Thanks” Louis replied. We continued to just sit there for a moment or two. Louis awkwardly looked around the room. I followed the lead just to pass the time. It felt like minutes had past. I didn’t know how long it should’ve been like this. I think Louis became so tired of the awkward silence, he decided to say what he wanted to say.

            “Would you go down on me?”

            My eyes boggled from the question. I tried to figure out exactly what he was asking me. “What?” I said, letting out a shocked tone of voice. “Come on, Harold,” Louis said dominantly, “you know what I mean” For some reason, I didn’t care. For some reason, I went along with it. For some reason, I said “yes” Before I knew it, he was on top of me. Hickeys were starting to form on the side of my neck. Surprisingly, I was enjoying it. Louis Tomlinson suddenly became Tommo the lion tamer once again. Except this time, I was the lion. I was the pussy cat. I was a muppet, and I was caught in some strings.


	6. Funny Bone

**Harry POV**

Our sweat and skin made contact with the couch. The cool night air struck us as a sign of relief. We breathed heavily. Thank goodness no one heard us. My ass was sore, but the past sensation made me feel complete, fulfilled, and great. Not to mention I wasn’t a virgin anymore. I felt like high fiving myself for connecting to the powerful lion tamer who lay on top of me. The other side of me, however, was screaming. My subconscious panicked and wailed out “what just happened?! What have you done?” but I ignored the unwelcoming thoughts and let Louis speak.

“Harry, that was amazing. I didn’t know you had it in you” I smiled and sighed. “Neither did I” Louis gave out a small giggled and said “You’re funny, Harry” It made me grin happily while our bodies were spread all over the love seat. His laugh made me feel successful. Usually, someone would laugh at me for all of the wrong reasons. This always led to embarrassment. Now it was adding up to a happy memory. “Really?” I asked, trying to be reassured. “Of course you are,” Louis said as he warmed my backside while we spooned on the couch, “but I haven’t heard you tell any jokes before”

            “You like jokes?” I asked, curiously. “Yeah,” he said. This was my time to shine.

            “Knock knock”

            “Who’s there?” Louis responded.

            “A cow goes”

            “A cow goes who?”

            “No,” I said, “A cow goes moo”

            Louis laughed in my ear. It made me smile to know I’ve finally found someone who thought I was funny for all of the right reasons. “Oh, Harry” Louis hand reached in front of my waist. He lowered his arm in front of my stomach and hugged me tightly. “I love you” he whispered. It was like I could hear his grinning mouth. I replied subtly “I love you too” We rested there for a while.

. . .

            It was a very long time to be “a while”. Turns out both of us were tired from a long day at work. Realizing I had fallen asleep on the couch with Louis still spooning me, I shot up from my spot. “Shoot!” I yelped. Louis jerked when I jolted off of the loveseat. “Wha-“ Louis struggled to support himself with his tired arms. I scuttled to the door, but I stopped abruptly when I remembered I was naked from the precious night. Quickly, I yanked a dressing robe from the clothing racks on the side. After covering myself up, I poked my head out of the door. The popcorn stand had never left it’s place. No one tampered with the kernels and the door was still locked shut. I breathed a sigh of relief, then returned back into the room.

            “Thank gosh. It’s still there” I breathed heavily. I was still shaken from waking up, but my heart began to calm itself down. “What’s still there?” Louis asked. He was next to the clothing racks getting his outfit ready for the day. “The popcorn stand,” I replied, “Someone could’ve stolen it last night. I have responsibilities for that thing, you know” Louis nodded, but he jokingly laughed. “Right, of course” he said while wrapping a jacket around his arms. Within time, my breathing returned to normal and my heartbeat lowered. I stayed calm like this until Louis brought up another subject.

“So, Harry,” he began. “Yes?” I responded. “Halloween is coming up” Louis noted. That was correct. The leaves were still changing color and some of them were even falling down. That was a sure sign that a scary holiday was coming to town.

 “Oh yeah,” I stated, just trying to go along for the ride.

“Well, I’ve been thinking,” Louis began, “You’ve been here long enough to know what happens here during Halloween, right?”

“Yeah,” I said, “ghost, goblins, zombies, clowns, they’re all added to the park”

“Yes, but what about the dance?”

I stopped for a moment. The circus was also known to have a dance floor that was decorated for Halloween purposes, but I wouldn’t think Louis would be the one talking about it. I continued the conversation by saying “Well, it’s the last thing before the circus moves out for the season”

“Uh huh,” Louis said, “And that’s why I was wondering if you would want to go with me”

I’m being asked out. Holy fuck.

“Yes” I said without a thought. “Yes, I’ll go with you”

One side of me was screaming. The other half was jumping and cheering and couldn’t wait for the special Halloween night.

“Great!” Louis said with a smile, “Let me help you out with your popcorn” He offered to help me move my heavy machinery. This felt great, knowing I would have somebody to come to. Work never felt the same ever since Tommo the Lion Tamer had arrived at the circus. And I wasn’t going to quit my job now.


	7. Carnie Shenanigans

**Harry POV**

The weekend before Halloween was always the craziest. Although the circus was on the verge of shutting down for winter break, it always seemed like a party to everyone who had a ticket. The whole park was decorated with carved out pumpkins, mini haunted houses and skeletons that hung in the trees. Every now and again, when I took a break, I heard a witch cackling away to a group of teenagers that would run away in playful fear frenzy. I would laugh at them, but I would hide from the clowns.

There were no massive performances that night. Besides, after all of the daily rushes of selling popcorn and putting on shows, both the Tommo and I deserved this night off. It wouldn’t be restful, though. I figured I would meet Louis outside his dressing room. After locking up the monstrous popcorn machinery, I proceeded with my plan. He was right where I thought he was. “Ah! Harry, come in here” he said as he passed through the dressing room door. I followed the man and I finally got a look of his natural self.

His hair wasn’t prepped up anymore. The fringe in his hair hung down and his bangs swooped to the side. His outfit was simple. A jacket and jeans with hiking boots made him look like he was ready for a cool October night. That wouldn’t match up to my black shirt and apron. “You’re not going to the dance looking like that, are you?” Louis sassed at me. I looked down, feeling somewhat ashamed. I slowly brought my arms back. My fingers wrapped themselves around the bow behind my back. I pulled at the laces, loosening the apron from my body. I tossed the apron over the couch. Hopefully I would get it back some time by my next shift.

Louis brought his hand up to his chin. “Hmm …” Louis thought out loud, “Something’s missing” “What?” I questioned my date, “It’s not like I have to dress up for a social gathering, do I?” “Harry,” Louis spoke in a don’t-you-know-anything voice. “It’s not just a social gathering, it’s a dance” he continued his speech as he walked over to the lonely box that was placed on top of the coffee table. “IT’s a Halloween dance,” his hands reached down and into the box. The tip of the object poked out of the box and caught my attention. I could see that it was both fury and point. Finally he brought it up into my sight. He smiled slyly and I tilted my head, confused. “And I want you to be my kitten”

I laughed at the head piece. It was an adorable little headband that held two kitten-like ears. “You want me to wear that?!” I chuckled. Louis stepped forward and brought the ears up to my head. “Well, of course!” he replied rather gleefully, “Why not?” the headband fell into my curls and my date played with the accessory. He was adjusting everything so that it would look like I was truly his little kitty-cat. I just stood there in embarrassment and a small amount of joy that had shown through my blushing cheeks.

“There you are but- OH! I almost forgot!” Louis scuttled over to retrieve yet another costume item from the box. “What more can there be, Lou?!” He revolved around once again. This time, I wasn’t very surprised when he revealed more fur. “After all,” Louis pranced behind me, “What would a kitten be without his tail?” I felt my date lift the back of my shirt up. I let out a sigh.  _Why me?_  I asked myself as Louis tied the tail to my belt loop. “Ta-da!” he shouted. “Meow” I joked and we both laughed out the awkwardness.

“We better get moving before it gets crowded,” Louis announced as he turned the knob. “After you,” he said, letting me out first. With my tail swooshing behind me, I walked through the doorway. Not too long after that, though, I felt a small pat on the bum next to my tail. I jumped at the sudden and unwarned contact. Louis just giggled. Freaking playful bastard.


	8. Midnight, the Stars and You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ray Noble & Al Bowlly - Midnight The Stars And You --> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vJ9aT-Wa_tE

**Harry POV**

            Well, the walk to the dance was more uncomfortable than casual. Although Louis strolled by my side every step of the way, that could not cover up the muffled giggles that resounded behind us. I kept hearing the edges of specific words that would resemble my costume.

            “Look at his e-. I know! Why would he-. Well, at least he has a cute ta-“

            I tried not to think about it. If I was going to the Halloween dance with Louis, it would have to be fun and not wasted away by grief. I figured that would be the last of the comments, but then I got a “nice tail” from the entry man at the tent. I just smiled and muttered “thanks”, but Louis didn’t take it as a compliment. I could just tell because he walked a little faster as we made our way through the entrance. “Lou?” I picked up my steps to catch up to him. His head flicked to the side and I could just see the jealousy erupting from inside him.

            “He looked at your ass, Harry” Louis finally said.

            “No he didn’t,” I said, “He just said he liked my …” Darn it. Sometimes I’m just that blind. Louis’s lips firmed into a flat line. That was when I realized that it probably wasn’t just a joke. “I’m sorry” I stepped a little closer to him. Luckily, he shrugged it off. “OK” he sighed and brought his arm around my shoulder, “Let’s just stay away from him for now, alright?” I agreed as we continued our walk through the tent.

            The dance floor was not as crowded as I thought it would be. There were a few small groups of friends by the edges, but no one was fulfilling the center of the dance floor. I was slightly surprised, but also could’ve already guessed it. After all, no one wants to be at the center of attention. I was about to ask my date something when the DJ turned on his mic. “Hello everybody and happy Halloween!” he greeted with a few music notes to follow. The people around us applauded. “I hope I don’t scare you, but why don’t we take it a little slow now, shall we?” His mic turned off and right afterwards a smooth, jazzy like rhythm came into play from the speakers.

            The party animals took a break from their funky routine to go get a drink. A few seconds had past and only a few boys and girls were dancing to themselves out on the floor. It seemed as if barely anybody wanted to dance at the moment. That is until I found Louis and his hand stretching out to me. “You want to dance?” he asked me and I smiled back. “Yes” my hand slowly followed his palm as he led me out to the center of the dance floor. Louis stopped and turned his body to face me. Looking deep into his eyes, it was like we were the only ones around.

The jazz-like notes filled the air with piano snips and trumpet spikes. A violin resounded after a few trombone remedies. Louis’s hand found my side and his other arm rose up, still leading my hand. I couldn’t help but giggle slightly. It was weird being the only couple to take a brave leap of faith out on the dance floor. In the back of my mind, I knew there would be some type of group that would go against all that we were, but it didn’t matter now. I had my love right in front of me and we were rocking ourselves back and forth, my tail swishing behind myself. Nothing else mattered in the world, but the music in the background did not sound like a Halloween production at all. It was more based in the 1930s. Then, a male singer sprang up with the words that made this slow song so special.

_Midnight with the stars and you. Midnight and a rendezvous._

_Your eyes held their message tenderly, saying ‘I surrender all my love to you’._

_Midnight brought us sweet romance. I know all my whole life through_

_I’ll be remembering you, whatever else I do._

_Midnight with the stars and you._

Surely, there was a deep meaning for these words. From the moment I looked into the Tommo’s eyes, I must have confessed my love for him. And yet, all of his shows were performed at night. Even just the other night when we had our fun time together, we must have gone all through the night. I would never forget that midnight memory. Hopefully, neither would he.

After a beautiful moment had passed with us slow dancing about in the center of the dance floor, the DJ spoke again. “What a sight. Give it up for all the couples out here tonight!” With that, the crowd around the sidelines applauded. Louis and I released each other, not even caring whether or not they meant us. “Alright, now let’s get back to the jams” immediately after he let down his mic, a more upbeat tone filled the room. Louis and I let ourselves off the dance floor. My head searched around the room. Surely enough there were curious out lookers. I could hear the edges of comments once again and Louis took notice.

“Don’t worry about them” he stated, “that was really nice”

“Yeah,” I spoke, “Thank you so much”

“My pleasure” he said with a smile as we continued to walk outside for some fresh air. Looking up, I was surprised it had already gotten dark. I was even more surprised to see stars.

“Wow” I muttered, “Just like the song”

“Did we just have a song?” Louis asked.

I brought my head down from the sight. “I think we did” I gave off a laugh and Louis giggled along. This was such a great night even if it wasn’t that long. But then, Louis became silent for a moment. He looked as if he was in a deep thought. I was going to ask him what was wrong, but he answered the question before I could open my mouth.

“Harry,” he said, “Would you like to …” he stopped before finished the sentence “do it again?”

I didn’t say anything. I just nodded. It was a simple answer and Louis responded by reaching for my hand and rushing me towards his tent. My cat tail giggled behind me. This was certainly no game of cat and mouse, but we could play it if we wanted to.

 

\---

Song: "Midnight, the Stars and You" by: Ray Noble and His Orchestrara


	9. Kitty Whipped

**Harry POV**

Louis’s trailer was a quiet place, but it wouldn’t be for long. My date slammed the door behind me once we had entered. He turned the bolt to lock it in place. Spinning around, the Tommo’s eyes gleamed. His smile was grinning and his fringe was ruffled on his forehead. Louis’s hands spread themselves on the surface of the door and I stood frozen with anticipation and kitten ears. At that moment, we were not joking about in some tent of love. We were in the arena that was caged for performing purposes. Louis was the Tommo once again and I was his pussy cat.

            “You ready?” Louis growled.

            “Yes,” I purred.

            He stepped forward and commanded me. “Arms up,” he ordered and I did as followed. Almost instantly, the Tommo grabbed at the hum of my shirt. He yanked the fabric upwards. While he removed my shirt for me, a mix of excitement and fear fumbled in the bowels of my stomach. Once I was finally shirtless, Louis tossed the fabric to the side. He turned to me again and spoke again. “My turn,” he raised his hands so I could have the advantage. A faint smile curled at my lips as I tugged his black shirt up and flailed it to the ground. Our clothing was now sprawled across the floor. We were just getting started.

            Louis’s tattooed arms had revealed themselves to me after his long sleeves were omitted from him. I couldn’t help but giggle slightly when his hands reached for the sides of my waist. His lips were forced upon mine. The Tommo’s passionate kiss had returned and I just had to go with it. My hands, too, crept around his body. We held onto each other as we kissed our night away. The embrace was so appealing that eventually, both of us lost our balance. The back of my legs fumbled backwards once we crashed into the side of the couch. My lips lost their touch with the Tommo only for a split second when I had fallen onto the cushions. They found me again once he crawled over to continue the session.

            Suddenly, however, Louis stopped for a breather. Our eyes gazed at each other while we received another gasp of air. While I stared at the lion tamer with eyes that were begging, I noticed the wheels in his head turning. The mystery had formed and it was about to be solved. I was not able to question his thoughts for he had already spoken in a slightly demanding voice.

            His expression was anxious and exciting. “Wait right here,” he smiled before picking himself up from his position on top of me. He left me alone on the couch for just one moment as he scampered the room in search of something. Finally, he came upon a squared box that, presuming it was intended for performance purposes only. Tonight would be an exception, however. When he lifted the desired object out of the box, my eyes flared at the sight of the leather.

            Recalling the first show I saw of him, the tool he used to control his lion was amazing to me. The crack of the whip carried a thrilling sense of music to my ears. My mouth dropped open when he revealed the object to me. In the back of my mind, I already knew exactly what he wanted.

            “So,” the Tommo exclaimed, “are you up for it?”

            I kid you not. My reply was brilliant.

            “Meow”

            My partner laughed and took a step forward. “Purrrfect,” he added another cat pun, “bend over the couch and we’ll start the show”

            I brought myself up from the couch and retreated to the leather-armed side. My torso lowered so my crotch would press against the furniture. While my arms spread themselves out, my bum angled itself for the pending fun. I heard the Tommo’s footsteps as he walked around to my backside. Automatically, it seemed as if I knew what he was doing. I’d never thought that my bottom was a pleasant sight to behold, but this was a special moment indeed. Although I was covered, my skin still cringed at was about to happen.

            The popularly known lion tamer backed away after observing his canvas. I heard the whip wave about as the Tommo dropped the ending. He held that tool with a grip that was much overpowering that it made me feel like his majestic lion in need of taming. But this pussy cat had never experienced the result of a whip before. “Ready?” I heard my master announce the final question. Taking a breath, I answered “yes” There was no going back now.

            The leather end was sent flying by the Tommo’s hand. I heard a cracking sound and a split-second later; I felt a stinging pain on my backside. I jumped forward slightly and it caused me to let out a small squeal. It wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be, but the contact still hit its mark. It was whatsoever o’clock in the evening and there was still enough time for unfinished business. So, on the count of being a professional, the lion tamer announced with a sense of pride.

            “One”


	10. Lullaby

**Louis POV**

            My back, sweaty and tired, rested against the couch. Harry was laying on top of me with his face buried in my chest. His curls would lightly rise up whenever I breathed. The whip I had previously used now rested on the coffee table beside us. The results of it had displayed on Harry’s bum, which he thanked me for afterwards. I let out a sigh and a faint smile. It was a wild night, even for a lion tamer. Harry picked his head up to ask a question. “Are you tired?” I replied, “yeah, a little.” His head lowered down again to my chest. The breathing that escaped his nose made my nipples warm up for a limited amount of time. I looked up at the ceiling of the dressing room. Life never felt better.

            “Louis?”

            “Yes?”

            “Will you sing me a lullaby?”

            I laughed a little. However, I would never deny a request from my little kitty cat. My brain scrambled for a song like an iPod shuffled through a playlist.  _What lullabies do I know?_  Within time, I knew I was keeping Harry waiting. Finally, I chose an ironic little tune.

            “In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight.”

            I could feel Harry smiling as I continued. Pretty soon, my curly-haired kitten fell asleep altogether. The night raged on in a beautiful way and my voice grew soft as I neared the interlude.

            “My little darling. Oh, don’t fear my little darling.”

**THE END**


End file.
